Tails (Archie Comics)
|-|Tails= |-|Turbo Tails= |-|Hyper Tails= |-|Titan Tails= Character Synopsis Miles Prower, better known by his nickname Tails, is one of the main protagonists of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a mobian fox gifted at birth with two tails (hence his nickname), and has been at Sonic the Hedgehog's side for much of his young life. Tails is considered Sonic's most trusted companion, having helped him, the Freedom Fighters, and others defeat Dr. Eggman and other evil forces time and time again. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | 2-A | 2-A | 2-A Verse: 'Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics '''Name: '''Miles "Tails" Prower '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''11 '''Classification: '''Mobian Two-Tailed Fox '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ingenious Intelligence, Flight, Air Manipulation (Through spinning his tails, he can create whirlwinds capable of overpowering opponents), Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Hacking, Explosion Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Fusionism. Resistance to Radiation, Toxins, and Freezing Temperatures | Same as before but on an unfathomably higher scale, Time Paradox Immunity, Energy Projection, True Flight, Reality Warping, Sealing, Spatial Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation, History Manipulation (Altered the past and changed events in time), Transmutation, Law Manipulation (The Genesis Wave was going to bend the very rules and laws that govern reality, such as changing even the tiniest of details) | Same as all previous forms but increased further, Animal Manipulation (Has control over flickies, who aid him in battle) | Same as previous forms but increased, Power Absorption, Obtained all of Master Mogul’s abilities after absorbing his powers 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Almost as powerful as Sonic The Hedgehog. Has assisted in fighting beings such as Scourge, Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Nagus, who is stated to have created the Zone of Silence which contains numerous planets and stars along with nebulae) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Had enough power to fight Master Mongul, something that Super Sonic and Hyper Knuckles struggled to do. Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds and Power Rings) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Equal to Ultra Sonic, having been powered by the same source of power as the former. Fought Ugly Nagus, who was able to damage Ultra Sonic) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Merged with every parallel version of himself and was able to match and surpass Master Mogul, who had the power of the entire Chaos Force. Drained Master Mogul of his almighty powers, becoming the “ultimate power in the multiverse”) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Shown to be no slower than Sonic himself, albeit he lacks the stamina Sonic has) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Super Sonic and other Super Forms. Vastly superior to his baseform) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Superior to his previous form by a vast amount) | 'Immeasurable '(Absorbed the powers of Mammoth Mongul, who had ascended with The Chaos Force and become one with it, of which is a higher plane outside of time and space) '''Lifting Ability: '''At least '''Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ | Multiverse Level+ | Multiverse Level+ '''| '''Multiverse Level+ Durability: Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level+ | Multiverse Level+ '''| '''Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Very high | Limitless | Limitless '''| Limitless''' Range: '''Standard melee range. Tens of Kilometers with most abilities and attacks | '''Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ |''' Multiversal+''' Intelligence: Supergenius. Skilled inventor, mechanic and pilot, his intelligence surpasses that of Rotor and Uncle Chuck and rivals Doctor Eggman's. Had his skill recognized by Amadeus Prower, a renowned military commander. Received combat training from Knuckles . Weaknesses: 'The use of his tails can tire him out '''Versions: Base '| 'Turbo Tails '| 'Hyper Tails '| '''Titan Tails Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Numerous machines and gadgets | The Chaos Emeralds and Power Rings '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Dash:' Tails curls up into a tight ball and rams into the target at high speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Archie Comics Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Foxes Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Technopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Hackers Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Absorbers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealers Category:History Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Animal Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Tier 2